Blood Fox
by anime-death-angel
Summary: Taken shortly after birth, Naruto returns to his home as a Cyborg Ninja known as Blood Fox. Naruto/slight MGS crossover. Naruto/harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or MGS

* * *

"Reinforcements are on their way! Keep fighting!" Was the cry of a Konoha Shinobi as a majority of the village was fighting the Kyubi no Yoko that was attacking their village. Standing on the wall of the village gate were three of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha history. Minato the **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**, Jiraya the **Gama Sennin**, And Hiruzen the **Shinobi no Kami **and previous Sandaime Hokage. All three of them were currently looked out into the distance of the sea of trees and dark horizon as they could see a faint red aura of sinister chakra approaching.

Suddenly two Anbu ninja wearing a dog and a cat mask landed behind them bowing, "Hokage-sama, our first line of defense has been wiped out by the fox demon and is continuing to move towards the village. If it continues, it'll be within Konoha's vicinity in thirty minutes."

Minato sighed after hearing that "Alright Neko, Inu bring me my son. Jiraiya-sensei, can you stall the Kyubi until everything is ready?"

"Gaki, look who you're talking too. I'll be fine Gaki, I mean I did train you after all." Jiraiya said as Hiruzen stepped forward and said. "Be careful out there Jiraiya."

Jiraiya bit his thumb till it bled and leapt high into the air as he did a few hand signs in the air and slammed his hand down while shouting out, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Sealing marks appeared in the air followed by a giant cloud of smoke. It took a moment for the smoke to clear and Jiraiya landed on top of something big.

From the smoke a giant red toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with a horn like protrusions on its head, it was wearing a black kimono top, with a mesh shirt underneath that. It also seems to carry a sakazuki-like shield wrapped around its back and a sasumata in its hand.

Jiraiya tapped his foot lightly on the giant toad's head saying, "Hey Gamaken-san long time no see. Listen I need your help to fend off the Kyubi until Minato can seal it. Think you can help me with that?" The toad named Gamaken looked at the horizon where the Kyubi's chakra was visible. "What the hey. I guess I could go for a round with that beast" After saying that Gamaken jumped into the air heading to where the vile chakra was.

-Konoha Hospital-

Kushina was currently lying on a hospital bed breathing heavily as Tsunade and a few medic-nins were healing her from her exhausting ordeal of giving birth to twins. Kushina was breathing very heavily and was extremely tired from delivering her twins, Naruto and Hitome who were being cleaned in the next room.

A while later, a nurse came back with the twins and handed them over to Kushina as the red-headed Namikaze woman stared in wonder at her babies. Her oldest, Naruto had a tuff of blond hair while the younger one, Hitome had red hair just like her. Suddenly the doors flung open showing Kakashi and Yugao. They quickly bowed as Kakashi said, "Kushina-sama, I'm sorry but Sensei needs Naruto, it's time." Kushina let tears stream heavily from her face as Yugao came and took the blond haired baby away while Kushina held her daughter and cried while Tsunade comforting her.

"Make sure nothing happens to the Gaki, you hear me? Said a very pissed off Tsunade as she hated what was about to happen to the boy. Kakashi and Yugao started to leave, but then Yugao gave one last look at Kushina and said "I'm sorry Sensei." And left.

Kushina looked at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully despite everything that was happening and kissed her forehead.

A minute later, the Hitomi made a gurgling sound as she woke up and Kushina looked at her violet eyes that were just like hers. Tsunade smiled after seeing how cute the little baby was and she told Kushina, "I think little Hitome-chan is hungry." Kushina smiled as she moved the right side of her hospital gown off her shoulder so her right breast was visible allowing her to feed her daughter. Hitome immediately latched on to her mother's breast and began to hungrily eat as the room was filled with suckling sounds while Kushina sighed. "I can already tell, she has her father's appetite." Said Kushina as she stared at the window. Minato-kun, Naruto-kun…please be safe."

-battlefield-

Jiraiya, having returned from his fight with the Kyubi, collapsed on his knees as he was completely exhausted from battle the demon fox. He had used every high level jutsu he had and they barely had an effect on the Kyubi. "I just hope I bought enough time." Said the Toad Sannin.

Minato was sitting off to the side of a building near the gate with the blue bundle that contained his son in his arms. He smiled as his son had his hair and eyes but his mother's facial features. A few minutes later one of the Kyubi's tails slammed into the ground as a massive earthquake soon followed. The five shinobi quickly jumped off the building they were standing as it came down crumbling down.

Minato looked at Naruto again with sad eyes as he adjusted his son to fit in his right arm. "It's time. Let's move."

Jiraiya immediately did the same hand signs and bit his thumb again as he summoned out another giant cloud of smoke that cleared showing another giant toad. This one was a reddish-orange toad with red markings on its body, a blue kimono with the kanji for 'Gama' on his back, wrappings around his waist, a giant pipe in its mouth, and a giant combat knife strapped to its side. The massive toad turned around and saw Minato and the others and a small baby and then he took his pipe out of his mouth and he put it in his wrappings, "So it's time huh?"

Minato didn't answer as he jumped on the toad's head along with Hiruzen so he could subdue the beast while Minato prepared to seal it. Minato opened up the blanket to. From where they stood they saw the Kyubi clearly as it walked closer and closer with its blood red slit eyes filled with hate and it's nine massive tails swinging violently in the air. Gamabunta jumped in the air as he prepared to fight.

Gamabunta quickly pulled out his knife and tried to stab the Kyubi, but the beast simply jumped back to avoid the attack. Sarutobi quickly went through some hand signs and shouted "**Katon: Karyū Endan!"** Sarutobi blew out a large stream of fire that divided and took the form of three dragons that raced towards the Kyuubi left, right, and front. However the Kyubi simply added chakra to its mouth as its roar was amplified which turned it into a sonic roar, dispersing the flames.

Jiraiya looked at the Kyubi and shouted "Bunta! Give me some oil!" Gamabunta leaped into the air as he shouted. **"Gamayudan" (Toad Oil Bullet)** as Jiraiya took a deep breath and shouted. **"Katon: Endan!"** As the two jutsu's fused together, both the toad sage and toad thought at the same time **"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" **

The speed the oil traveled, combined with the fire jutsu formed into a massive flamethrower as the attack collided with the Kyubi and engulfed its entire body. Gamabunta stared at the fire as he said. "Think that slowed it down?"

As soon as the chief toad said that, a clawed hand shot out and cut deep into the left side of Gamabunta's face, leaving a huge cut from the bottom of his eye to the top of his head, causing the toad to jump back in pain.

Sarutobi quickly shouted. "Gamabunta! You okay!" Gamabunta held his left side of his face saying, "I-I'm fine!" The four looked at the flames that were quickly extinguished by the Kyubi's red chakra as they saw the beast was hurt but its wounds were also healing. The Kyubi roared as everyone saw red chakra began gathering at its mouth making their eyes widen.

Thinking quickly, Minato pulled out one of his special **Space Time Kunai** and threw it at the same time the Kyubi fired a compressed sphere of chakra while thinking. _**'Jikūkan Kekkai' **_**(Space-Time Barrier)** the moment the Kunai made contact with the Kyubi's attack, a portal opened up which swallowed the attack. A second later another portal opened up right above the Kyubi as it was hit by its own attack, creating a massive shockwave that shook the entire village and extend throughout the Hi no Kuni (Land of fire) When the giant cloud of mushroom-shape dust cleared, they saw the Kyubi was down as even it couldn't withstand a direct hit from its attack but knew it would be back up soon.

"Allright that should do it. Everyone, when I perform the sealing I want you to…" Minato didn't finish his sentence as he felt a chop to the back of his neck as Naruto was torn away from his grip. Looking up he saw Naruto in Sarutobi's arms looking at him with sad eyes as he said. I'm sorry Minato, but you must live on to protect this village as well as your wife and children. Again I'm sorry but I must do this. Never forget what I taught you. Goodbye Minato."

-a while later-

Minato soon woke up with some pain on the back of his neck as he heard a voice say. "Well hello there sunshine." Looking up he saw his wife's beautiful face as he sat up to see her holding a pink and blue bundle in her arms. Pulling his wife close, Minato gave a passionate kiss before saying. "Kushina-koi, thank Kami your ok."

Pulling back Minato looked down to see the twins looking at him with their blue and violet eyes as they made soft cooing sounds at their father who kissed their foreheads. Naruto started to squirm as he reached his tiny little arms towards his father. Minato took him in his arms as he held his son protectively against him. Shifting the blue blanket abit he saw the seal that held the Kyubi at bay as clear as day before it disappeared. He also saw three whisker like birth marks on his son's cheeks. "Looks like Naruto-kun is now the new Kyubi Jinchuriki."

"And it's all because of Sarutobi's sacrifice."

Minato turned to see a group of villagers surrounding the age old Hokage's body as they cried. Getting up, Minato made his way through the crowd as he saw Asuma Sarutobi crying the most. Minato couldn't blame him after all because of that bastard Madara, Asuma had lost both his parents. Gritting his teeth, he made a silent promise to kill the Uchiha if he ever saw him again.

Minato looked at the young ninja as he put a hand on his shoulder and said. Asuma. I'm sorry for your loss."

Looking up Asuma saw the Hokage before replying. "It's ok Hokage-sama. Tou-san died protecting the village and all that he loved. He is a true hero now." Asuma felt a small hand on his cheek and saw the infant Naruto looking at him with his ocean blue eyes and smiled before saying. "Hokage-sama, if it's all right with you, I'd like to train Naruto when he's older." "Of course Asuma-san, I'm sure Sarutobi would have liked that."

Everyone looked up and saw a few of the villagers pull out white sheets and they carefully wrapped the Sandaime Hokage in it and they picked him up gently taking him to the Hokage tower as Minato joined his wife with Jiraiya and Tsunade and left to the tower to where a council meeting was called.

On a nearby building, a transparent armored figure had watched the entire battle as it stared at the infant who held the demon. The figure had been sent into the Elemental Nations searching for recruits and it found one. Quickly the transparent figure moved as Minato stopped and turned his head to where the figure was a second ago. _'Strange. Thought I saw something there for a second.' _Minato thought as he dismissed it and went to catch up with the others.

-10 minutes later, council chambers-

The council of Konoha. A gathering of influential bodies that help the Hokage run the village. It was split into three bodies. The first held the Hokage seat where Minato and his family sat as well as the three elders Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu. The second held the clan heads of Konoha and the third held the civilians who ran the shops and restaurants throughout the village.

Everyone had gathered as soon as the Kyubi was sealed and talking about the fate of the village. Minato saw that the clan heads were talking about the damage down to the village and how to fix it as well as the dead or wounded while the Civilians were muttering amongst themselves about how much the repairs will cost them and how to make a profit from of this chaos. _'Greedy bastards.' _Minato thought as the council session came to order. Once Minato had revealed that Sarutobi seal the Kyubi no Yoko into his son all hell broke loose.

"It must be killed! That demon is still a treat to village! Kill it before it kills us!"

Were the cries of the civilians as they were demanding that Naruto be killed.

"My son is not the demon! He is the container, and if you fools try anything you will be executed immediately without a trial."

"Bu-but Hokage-sama, can't you see with the demon trapped in its human form we can kill it and be rid of it forever. Besides, there's no way the seal could hold it forever."

The fat greedy civilian was immediately silenced from all the KI that came from Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the clan heads (except Fugaku)

"Shut up! All I see are a bunch of money grubbing bastards who are ruled by their fear demanding the death of an innocent child, or to be more precise, MY SON!"

"Besides Minato and I have double checked the seal and there is absolutely no way the Kyubi can get free." Jiraiya said.

At this moment Danzo stood as he began making plans for the boy. "Hokage-sama,if what you say is true than I request that the child be given to me so I can incorporate him into my ROOT program. If he can successfully use the demon's chakra than he can become a perfect weapon for Konoha."

At that moment everyone focused all of their KI on Danzo, but most of it came from Kushina, Tsunade, and Tsume.

"DANZO! If you ever suggest that again I will personally kill you myself! My son will not be your weapon do you understand!"

Danzo narrowed his eye as he glared at the young Hokage than at the infant Naruto. _'Fool. I will make the boy my weapon and then I will rule this village.' _

The arguing about Naruto's fate continued for another 10 minutes, with most of the clan heads and Sannin saying that Naruto will be raised with his family while the civilians, Fugaku, and the Elders were trying everything they can to have him killed or be made into a weapon. Nobody had noticed that the head councilwoman, Sally Haruno had somehow sneaked her way over to where the twin's crib was at with a knife in her hand and a crazed look on her face.

Ever since they were children in the Academy Sally had tried everything she could to get Minato to fall in love with her just so she could get her hands on the Namikaze's vast wealth and status. However than that Whirlpool whore came and 'in her eyes' seduced Minato and crapped out the demon child. **(Someone get the number for a mental hospital) **Now she would get revenge on the red-headed whore by killing her child.

"DIE YOU DAMN DEMON!" Everyone turned to see Sally standing over the crib with a knife raised above the infant Naruto. Minato moved as fast as he could to save his son but even with his speed, Sally was too close to be stopped. Just as the knife was about to piece Naruto, Sally's arm was suddenly cut clean off from the elbow as the limb flew in the air before it landed on the floor. Sally screamed like a screeching banshee as blood sprayed out her shoulder. Everyone saw a figure materialized in grey and gold body armor with a single glowing orange eye. In one hand held a blade that was used to slice off Sally's arm off and the other held the now awake baby Naruto who was crying.

NARUTO! Let him go!" Kushina said as the figure prepared to leave, only to be surrounded by a squad of Anbu. One of the Anbu charged at the figure who threw Naruto in the air. This action surprised every as the figure slashed the surprised Anbu across the throat, killing him. The figure attacked another Anbu who raised his sword in defense but to everyone's surprise the figures blade cut right thru the Anbu's sword and cut him across the chest as blood poured from his wound.

Throwing his blade up in the air, the figure somersaulted over another Anbu. Before the Anbu could react, the figure had grabbed his head and with a violent twist, broke it. Catching his sword in a reverse grip the figure stabbed another Anbu in a chest behind him, piercing her heart. The Anbu dropped to the ground dead as the figure ducked under the last Anbu's sword swipe and did a sweep kick to her feet, knocking her down. Before she could hit the ground the figure had sliced her vertically in half as blood covered his body. The figure than caught the infant Naruto and said in an electronic voice. "I'm afraid the child will be coming with me. You will see your son again in 15 years."

With that said the figure vanished in thin air, taking baby Naruto along with him as Kushina cried at the lost of her son while Minato immediately had Anbu squads searching for them and arrest Sally for attempted murder.

-15 years later-

War. That was all the world knew. Ever since The Patriots started the War Economy the world had been plunged into a constant stream of war. War use to be started over a lot of things, energy, territory, religion. But now war was a product of demand used to make profits.

In the Middle East the Praying Mantis, one of 5 major PMCs, (Private Military Companies) were currently battling the Middle Eastern Militia over governmental control over the area. However it could easily be seen as a slaughter in the eyes of others. While it was true that the Eastern Militia had superior numbers than the PMC troopers, they had no combat experience what so ever as they mostly hid behind cover and fired wildly or ran away.

The Praying Mantis had more combat experience and better training. In addition every solider had nanomachines in their bodies and fought with the SOP system which helped enhance their performances in combat. Not only that but the SOP system also helped suppress emotions like fear and remorse, making them effective killing machines. PMC soldiers were much more logistically, technologically, and tactically advanced that they rivaled the US army in numbers and in fire power.

However the PMCs soldiers of the Praying Mantis weren't the only one's fighting in the Middle East. Two more groups were also fighting. The first were GEKKOs, biomechanical weapons that were mass produced more than tanks and were twice as dangerous. Despite their massive size, GEKKOs were extremely agile and flexible on their long legs, able to sprint long distances, maneuver through small corridors, or make great leaps for either quick traveling or to crush their targets. GEKKOs also had machine guns stored in their head for attacking from a distance.

The second group consisted of a Haven Troopers or FROGS as they were commonly called. The FROGS were an army of elite female soldiers under the direct command of Liquid Ocelot. Their performances in combat were vastly superior to that of PMC soldiers and their acrobat and athletic capabilities were super human.

A large group of FROGS and GEKKOs were currently in the Middle East on a mission, capture or terminate Naruto, AKA Blood Fox. Not much is known about Naruto, only that he was a Cyborg Ninja that appeared during the Big Shell Incident.

Now a figure in a black and red exo skeleton (the picture is on my profile) was currently restrained by four GEKKOs via their whip-like cables attached to his limbs as some FROGS had their FN P90s trained on the ninja as they moved in.

The figure had a black and red helmet with glowing red eyes. Strapped to the bottom of his right leg was a triple edge H.F knife, and attached to his lower back was a double barrel revolver with **Blue Rose **etched on the side. Attached to his left hip were two H.F swords.

"Objective complete. Inform Liquid that we've captured the target and are preparing to move out." The FROG commander said as they got ready to tranquilize the young ninja only to stop when he started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" The FROG commander asked.

"You actually think I would be caught this easily? No, I let myself get caught." Breaking his right arm free Naruto grabbed one of his swords and slashed the FROG commander's throat, making her bleed to death as he cut the cable restraining his left arm and balanced himself on his hands and spun around (look up Raiden vs Vamp on youtube) taking the other two GEKKOs with him as they crashed into some GEKKOs and most of the FROGS.

The remaining soldiers who backed away in time were surprised as the young ninja swung the two GEKKOs with his legs around for a few moments before he stood on one hand 'still spinning' and launched himself in the air and cut the cables of the remaining two GEKKOs causing them to crash into a building.

As Naruto landed on the ground he took a deep breath and stabbed his sword in the ground. Afterward they saw Naruto take out an MP3 player. Putting on the headphones Naruto picked one of his favorite songs which was 'Another Way To Die' by 'Disturbed'. (I'm a huge Disturbed fan. YOU PEOPLE BETTER BE TO!) Pressing play Naruto began to tap his foot in rhythm to the song as he now had both swords in his hands as a GEKKO tried to crush him.

Naruto simply dodged with a spin as he cut off the GEKKOs legs causing it to fall as he spun and backed flipped to dodge attacks from two more GEKKOs as he jumped on a second one and stabbed its head, killing it. Jump from the dead GEKKO Naruto dodge the bullets from the third GEKKO as he slammed his blades deep in its head.

As he jumped down from dead GEKKO another came up behind him and tried to crush him only for Naruto to dodge as he swirled around, leaving deep gashes in the GEKKOs legs as it fell to the ground alive but useless. Jumping towards a group of FROGS Naruto landed in a crouch as he cut a FROG right down the middle. Slashing another FROGS throat Naruto used the body as a shield before he kicked it towards another FROG before he stabbed both bodies and tossed them aside. Naruto turned to another FROG as she fired at him. However Naruto's swords seemed to blur around him as all the bullets were blocked from their intended target. Before the FROG could reload Naruto had cut off both her arms and stabbed both blades into her heart and lung, killing her instantly. Their bodies erupting into blue flames which soon turned them to ash.

Seeing two more GEKKOs charging at him as he took out a dagger and threw it at one of the GEKKOs as it was buried itself deep into its knee cap halting its movements. As the second GEKKO kept charging as Naruto leaped at it and cut through the 'joint' that connect the head to the body as he landed on the previous GEKKO and stabbed its head. A third GEKKO came as Naruto once again jumped on its head and stabbed it. As the GEKKO fell dead Naruto grabbed the beak and somersaulted under it and landed on his feet.

The last three GEKKOs suddenly appeared as they surrounded the red-clad ninja. As they moved in Naruto threw his swords in the air and rolled away as a GEKKOs foot came crashing down where he was a second ago. He then started twisting his body around almost as if he were break dancing as he dodged the GEKKOs attacks.

As the twin swords fell to the earth Naruto stood on his hands as he caught both of them with his feet and started spinning around, cutting the GEKKOs legs before he jumped on each of their heads and stabbed his swords in them. Naruto jumped down and landed in a crouch. As he stood up blood sprayed from the GEKKOs heads like a fountain as they fell to the ground, dead.

Taking out his headphones and sheathing his swords Naruto's helmet opened up to reveal the face of a young man with a mop of spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

Turning his head Naruto saw his friend and fellow cyborg ninja Raiden walking towards him. When Raiden got close enough he asked. "So will you return home?"

Naruto simply nodded. "It is the origin of my birth after all."

Naruto then took out a disk and gave it to Raiden. "Do me a favor and give this to Naomi."

"What is it?"

"It's everything needed to finish FOXALIVE. It also has data on a cure for Snake's 'condition'." Raiden nodded as he knew what Naruto meant. As the young ninja walked away he suddenly stopped as he turned to face his friend and said. "Raiden, it's been six months. She's still waiting for you."

Again, knowing what he meant Raiden clenched his hands into fists. "I told you, she means nothing to me anymore."

Naruto simply smirked as he threw a photo at Raiden. When he caught he gasped as he saw the photo contained Rosemary with an 8 year old son next to her. She also looked 6 months pregnant. Turning the photo he read that Rose lied to him, that the named John was his son and she was pregnant with his twin daughters.

"Naruto?"

Raiden looked to see Naruto gone as he looked at the photo again as he decided to confront Rose about this but after he completed his mission.

-a months later-

Naruto calmly walked through a forest in Nami no Kuni(land of waves) as Kyubi told him it would be best to travel to Konoha from there while reading a bingo book. A few moments later Naruto came upon a house as decided to ask the residents if he could stay and rest. As he approached the house a scream was heard from the inside as he activated the X-ray vision in his helmet to see a woman tied and held by two men with swords as a young boy he figured was the women's son was running towards them.

Naruto's wrist slid open as a long 14ft whip came out.

Inside the house two thugs were dragging Tsunami the bridge builder's daughter away as Gato wanted to use her as a backup in case Zabuza failed. He also wanted her for some 'fresh entertainment'. The only problem was that her son Inari was trying to save her.

"Let my mom go you freaks!" cried Inari as he rushed to save his mother. The thug that held Tsunami laughed as he raised his sword to cut the boy down while ignoring the woman's protest. Just as the thug's sword made contact with Inari his arm was suddenly cut clean off from the shoulder. The thug screamed in pain as he tossed his hostage aside to hold his bleeding limb. He then felt a metallic searing pain from behind as something cut across his back leaving him to bleed to death.

Turning, the second thug saw a figure in blood red armor and fox mask at the doorway.

"Bastard! You'll pay for that!" Said the remaining thug as he started swinging wildly in rage. However the newcomer simply grabbed the thugs arm and twisted it before bending it back as loud cracks were heard as well as the thug's screams of pain. His pain soon ending as the figure slashed him across the chest, killing him.

Turning the figure saw the both the son and mother holding each other close as he walked towards them. As his helmet opened Tsunami blushed at seeing the face of a young 15 year man.

"It's ok. I'm a friend. Can you tell me why those men were after you?" Naruto asked switching his dialect to Japanese.

Nodding, Tsunami told Naruto that those men worked for Gato, a man who had been draining the country dry and killing anyone who stood against him. She told him that her father was building a bridge that would free Wave from Gato's rule and the man was doing everything he can to stop it. Nodding Naruto activated his stealth camouflage as he went to the bridge.

-bridge-

As Naruto near the bridge he saw two groups of ninja. The first consisted of Konoha shinobi which were Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and temporary member Hitomi Uzumaki Namikaze of team 8 with Kurenai Yuhi as their sensei. With them were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai of team 7 with their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

The second group consisted of missing-nin from Kiri which were Zabuza Momochi, Gozu and Meizu, and Haku.

Zabuza's group had been hired by Gato to kill Tazuna. The Demon Brothers were sent out first but when they reported who was guarding the bridge builder Zabuza went to kill him personally but was injured by Kakashi and Kurenai to the point where Haku had to put him in a false death like state and carry him too safely. Later Hitomi had met Haku (who she found out was Zabuza's apprentice) in the woods and offered her group amnesty in Konoha after she heard her story.

Now at the bridge Zabuza (who had been informed) decided to take up the Hokage's daughters offer but only if Kakashi and Kurenai could beat him. After 10 minutes of fighting Zabuza had finally been subdued as Kakashi used the **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu(Summonong Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique) **to restrain the Missing-nin while Kurenai stood behind him with a kunai pressed firmly to his neck.

"Well looks like we win Zabuza. You know what that means right?" Kakashi said eye smiling as he dispelled his jutsu while Kurenai pocketed her kunai.

Zabuza growled at his defeat as he closed his eyes and sighed. "All right. As my word as the **Kirigakure no Kijin** I Momochi Zabuza shall become a shinobi of Konoha. Besides I'm tired of running and I don't want Haku to live this life any longer.

As everyone relaxed, the sound of clapping was suddenly heard as everyone turned to the end of the bridge while the mist cleared.

"So the _demon _and his flunkies switched sides huh. No matter Zabuza I wasn't going to pay you anyway." At the end of the bridge everyone saw Gato with an army of thugs behind him. Kakashi noticed that some of them were holding weird weapons that were aimed at them. Kakashi cursed as he realized the situation they're in, with him and Kurenai low on Chakra and Zabuza to injured to pick up his **Kubikiri Hōchō**, they would need a miracle to get out alive.

Gato laughed seeing the odds were in his favor as his eyes were focused on the woman, mainly Haku, Kurenai, and Hitomi

"Listen up men, kill all of the men and bring me the women. The red eyed bitch and Zabuza's whore will be my personal 'entertainment'. The red headed one will be yours until we sell her the Tsuchikage. And I'm sure the Raikage would pay really well for the Hyuga bitch." He said while licking his lips as the men had lecherous looks on their faces.

The women's eyes widen in fear at what they heard as Kiba moved in front of Hitomi. Kurenai and Kakashi glared dangerously at the midget as they got ready to defend their students. Their sensei's have already lost one child and they'll be damned if they let anything happen to the other. Zabuza unleashed a massive amount of KI as he found the strength to lift his Zanbatou and charged only for one of the thugs to aim one of the strange weapons and fired a kunai which pierced Zabuza's left leg, causing the missing-nin to collapse.

"HA! Nice try Zabuza but some of my men are equipped with kunai launchers which were left over from the Sora no Kuni (land of Sky). Now then, whoever brings me his head and his bitch will be given double of what I offered!"

"Kurenai, get everyone out of here! I hold them off!" Kakashi said as he charged a **Raikiri (Lighting Blade) **in his hand while the demon brothers readied their clawed gauntlets.

The thugs cheered as they charged, only to stop as several of them were suddenly cut clean in half from the waist.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock as they had no idea what just happened. Then out of nowhere a figure materialized in front of the thugs. The figure wore red and black armor that seemed to hug his body, showed off every muscle he had. In his hands were two swords. One was a triple edged blade with numerous engravings on the sides. The other was a black and silver blade that looked razor sharp with three holes in it. The figure also had a combat knife strapped to his leg and a weird metal L shaped object. Strapped over his shoulder was a large duffle bag filled with many scrolls.

Gato seeing this fool standing in the way said. "What are you fools waiting for? SHOOT HIM!"

The thugs snapped out of their daze as they aim their kunai launchers at the armored figure and fired. "Look out!" Haku and Hitomi said. However when the kunai got close everyone saw a blur of slashes appeared around the figure as every kunai that was fired was blocked or cut.

Kakashi's eyes were so wide that they looked like they were gonna pop out and what made him even more shocked is that his Sharingan could barely keep up with the slashes that were blocking and cutting the kunai. Soon the thugs ran out of ammo as the figure stared at them with his glowing red eyes.

"My turn." The figure said as he sheathed his swords and summoned shurikens in his hands and threw them at the small army. As they hit some of the thugs they started exploding as they realized that the figure was throwing explosive shurikens. As more were thrown the army was quickly reduced to nothing as blood and limbs flew everywhere while some jumped off the side of the bridged. When it was over the bridged was littered with charred bodies, limbs, and blood as Gato stood alone with the figure towering over him.

"Please! Let me go! I'll give you anything… money, women, anything I swear! Just please spare me!" Gato said panicking as the figure took out the L shaped object from his back and aimed it at Gato.

**-BOOM-**

A loud thundering noise erupted from the strange object as Gato's left arm was blown off from the elbow. Said midget screamed as he held his bloody limb.

**-Boom—Boom—Boom-**

3 more shots were fired as Gato's remaining arm and legs were blown off. Gato screamed as he laid there in a small puddle of his own blood. "Pl-please stop…have mercy…" Gato said as he cried in pain while the figure had his weapon trained at Gato's head.

"Sorry. All out of mercy."** –BOOM-**

Firing his weapon one last time, Gato's head was blown off as the body slumped to the ground. Putting his weapon away, the figure walked towards the shinobi as his armor seemed to sink into his skin, revealing a boy that was no less than 15.

The boy wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a black trench coat over it and black fingerless gloves, black camouflage pants and black combat boots. However it was the boy's face that Kakashi was focused on. He had a mop of blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes as well as three whisker marks. Seeing the boy look so much like his sensei Kakashi spoke one word that made Kurenai and Hitomi gasp.

"Naruto…"

* * *

DONE!. What do you guys think. I read a story similar to this 3 years ago but now I can't find it. Anyway Naruto has millions of nanomachines in his body which improve his strength, speed, marksmanship, endurance, stamina, and everything else. In addition the nanomachines which heal his body at an accelerated rate combined with the Kyubi's healing factor makes him near immortal like Vamp. He can be shot in the head and still live. Also his right eye and both of his arms are mechanical and will be revealed later. Now here is a list of Naruto's abilities and weaponry.

2 H.F. swords

2 H.F. whips stored in wrists

A doubled barreled revolver

H.F combat knife

Hundreds of shurikens sealed in both arms. (note: the shurikens have a seal on them which gives them an explosive power equal to that of a paper bomb)

Elements: Wind, Earth, and Fire

Sub-element: Lava.

Stealth Camouflage

Visions: X-ray, Inferred, Night vision, Telescopic vision(range 3 miles), Chemovision(See Pheromones), body temperature, heart rate and sweat secretion to calculate a someone's physical and emotional state.

There will also be a secret weapon in Naruto's arsenal but you my loyal readers will have to guess what it is. The first person who does gets a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or MGS

* * *

_Last time_

_"__**Sorry. All out of mercy." –BOOM-**_

_Firing his weapon one last time, Gato's head was blown off as the body slumped to the ground. Putting his weapon away, the figure walked towards the shinobi as his armor seemed to sink into his skin, revealing a boy that was no less than 15._

_The boy wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a black trench coat over it and black fingerless gloves, black camouflage pants and black combat boots. However it was the boy's face that Kakashi was focused on. He had a mop of blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes as well as three whisker marks. Seeing the boy look so much like his sensei Kakashi spoke one word that made Kurenai and Hitomi gasp._

_"Naruto…"_

The moment that name left the copy-nins mouth Hitomi's eyes widen as her body moved on its own accord to her long lost brother. Once she stood in front of him she stared at the face that resembled so much like her father.

"Aniki…?"

"Hai it's me imouto."

Hitomi just stood there for a few more minutes until finally she shouted "ANIKI!" and launched herself at her older brother and cried on his shoulder as he held her.

While the two siblings held each other for the first time everyone was having their own thoughts about the young blond.

'_I can't believe Sensei's son has finally returned, but where has he been all this time?' _Kakashi thought as Minato had every available shinobi of Konoha search everywhere for him.

_Naruto-san has returned. Kushina-sensei will be so relieved.' _Kurenai thought as Kushina had fallen into a never ending depression ever since her son was taken even though she hid it well with the love of her husband and daughter.

'_He's strong_' Gozu and Meizu thought.

'_So this gaki is the Yondaime Hokage's son huh? That swordsmanship was amazing; whoever taught him must have been a master.' _Zabuza thought as he was impressed by the skill and grace the blond wielded his blades with.

_He's the Yondaime's son? He's so strong and….hot' _Haku thought as she couldn't help but blush at the sight of the blond.

'_So this is Hitomi-chan's brother? I always wondered what he'd be like.' _Hinata thought as Hitomi was Hinata's best friend and was told of her brother's kidnapping shortly after his birth.

'_Hitomi-chan's brother huh? Seems like a decent enough guy, but what's with his scent? It's a mixture of foxes and… metal.' _Kiba thought as he smelled a strong amount of metal coming from the blond.

'_My bugs are detecting some unusual chakra from him, and…something else.' _Shino thougt as his bugs told him something was off about him.

'_So the Kyubi Jinchuriki has returned. Danzo-sama will be most interested in learning this' _Sai thought as like Minato, Danzo had his ROOT forces search far and wide for the Jinchuriki to be made his personal weapon.

'_CHA so what if he's the Yondaime Hokage's son. He's just another loser compared to 'my' Sasuke-kun.' _A pink haired banshee thought.

'_So this is the Hokage's son huh? He's probably just another weakling' _Sasuke thought. Ever since the Uchiha Massacre the civilian council had spoiled the Uchiha boy rotten to the core to the point his own mother kicked him out of the Uchiha manor.

'_He's back. My brother's finally back.' _Hitomi thought as she continued to cry for several more minutes until she stopped. Finally she looked at him with year stained eyes that resembled her mothers and said. "Anaki I can't believe you're here. Oh by the way you owe me 15 years worth of birthday and Christmas presents."

"And I brought presents." Replied the blond indicating the scrolls in his bag which Hitomi immediately began to reach for, only for him kept them out of her reach.

"Not yet imouto, wait until we get back home. Besides I also brought present for Tou-san and Kaa-san and where I've been I'm sure you'll all love them."

"Right, about that Naruto-san. Where exactly have you been?" Asked the copy-nin as the young blond sighed.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere else." Said Naruto as everyone agreed and headed to Tazuna's house.

A while later everyone was in Tazuna's living room. Tsunami explained that before he went to the bridge Naruto saved them from two of Gato's thugs which he was very thankful for.

"Now that we're all here, would you mind telling us where you've been and who trained you since we've been looking for you everywhere and your skills are clearly above that of an average Genin." Kakashi said as he and everyone else wondered what has happened to Naruto the past 15 years.

"The other side of the world." Was all the blond said as everyone was shocked at the answer.

"What do you mean by that dope!"

"Exactly what I said Uchiha-teme. I was taken to the other side of the world and became a soldier of war. As for my training, I was trained by a man named Frank Jaeger who was code-named Grey Fox. He was the one who kidnapped me. Than at age 8, someone called Jack trained me. His code-name was Raiden. From the day I could walk, I was trained in many things, close-quarters-combat or CQC as it is called, hunting, tracking, stealth, ect. All to make me what I am today."

Zabuza whistle when he heard this. "Sounds like you went through hell Gaki."

"I did. But enough about me, what is your current mission at the moment?"

At the question Sasuke stood up, his eyes blazing. "Why are you interested in our mission, _Namikaze!" _Sasuke said as Hitomi glared at him.

"What is your problem Sasuke-teme!" As she did not like the Uchiha brat going after her brother so soon after reuniting with him.

"My problem is that this dope 'who everyone believes to be the Yondaime's missing son' just shows up here out of nowhere and now he's an ally! He could be a spy from Iwa for all we know!"

"Sauke-kun is right! I bet he is a spy from Iwa sent to capture Hitomi! I'd say we kill him right here and NOW!" The pink haired banshee said…or rather yelled as she literally screeched the last word, which made many cover their ears in pain.

Hitomi marched towards Sakura with the intent to kill only for Naruto to stop her as he turned to the pink haired whor…harlot. "If you truly believe me to be an enemy, then go ahead and kill me." Naruto said as he took out his revolver and handed it to the fangirl.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto quickly told them in hand single that the gun was empty.

After remember how he used it, Sakura quickly took the gun and aimed it at the blonds head. _'This is perfect. Once I kill this Iwa spy Sasuke-kun will love me and we'll be married' _the deluded girl thought as she pulled the trigger and **–CLICK- –CLICK- –CLICK-**Sakura pulled the trigger many times but it wouldn't fire. _'WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING!' _she thought.

Before she knew, what had happened Naruto quickly took back his gun. "Listen here you pinked haired harlot. Next time you wanna kill someone with this, make sure it's loaded." With that said he slammed the butt of the gun into her forehead hard, knocking her unconscious.

"We'll finish up tomorrow." Naruto said as he began to retreat upstairs to one of the rooms Tsunami said he could stay. Sasuke 'seeing his backed turned' took out a kunai and charged at the blond, before he could move however Naruto's whip emerged from his right wrist and wrapped itself around Sasuke's neck, choking him as he was slammed into the wall and joined Sakura into the realm of unconsciousness.

Everyone stared at Naruto's retreating form and the two passed out shinobi as Kiba was the first to speak. "Ha! I like him already. Next to Hitomi-chan he put Sasuke and his fangirl in their place." Spoke the Inuzuka heir as everyone agreed.

Later on at night

Naruto sat crossed legged on the floor as various weapons laid scattered around him. Currently his was in the process of cleaning his revolver when a knock came from the door. Opening it he saw his sister Hitomi. Closing the door behind her,he immediately grabbed the back of her shirt when she made a beeline straight to the duffle back. Moreover, the presents.

"Calm down imouto. I told you you'd get your gifts _after_ the mission is complete. Speaking of which what is your current mission?"

Sitting down near him, Hitomi explained that their father assigned them a C-rank mission to guard Tazuna while he built his bridge. Then they learned that Gato was targeting him because the bridge he was building would free their country from him turning the mission to A-rank. While she explained her eyes constantly moved to Naruto's gun that he was cleaning.

"Aniki, I was wondering about that weapon you have that killed Gato. What is it?"

After hearing the question, Naruto finished cleaning revolver and passed it to Hitomi who was surprised that on how heavy the object was.

"That imouto is called a gun. From where I was raised, these weapons are common and come in a variety of designs. They work by firing small projectiles called bullets that travel at high speed." Naruto explained as he showed Hitomi that bullets used by his revolver while she was amazed such a small object could be so lethal.

"Now the gun you currently have in your hands is known as a handgun or revolver which is designed to fire 6 bullets before it has to reload. However I sealed hundreds of bullets into the chamber of my revolver so all I need to do is add a bit of my chakra and it automatically reloads."

"What about the others?" She asked indicating to the various firearms scattered across the room. Taking back his revolver and hoisting it Naruto reached for his custom M4A3 carbine rifle.

"This Hitomi-chan is an M4 custom rifle. It can fire bullets in single burst, semi-automatic which is 3 at a time, or full automatic. It can also be equipped with various parts like a scope, dote site, ect."

Next he grabbed a smaller gun with two large barrels attached to it. "This is a submachine gun. A modified Colt to be precise. There are only two of these in the whole world. The name of this gun is The Patriot. It's designed to combine the fire power of a rifle with the handling of a handgun."

The next weapon he showed her another gun with a pump on the bottom. "This one is an M90 Close Assault Weapon System or CAWS shotgun if you prefer. It uses 8-gauge buckshot shell's that contain 15 pellets per shot. Up close I can blow some one's limb off but if the target is at a distance than it's pretty much useless."

The final weapon he showed was a rifle that was as long as his body. "Last but not least imouto, we have the sniper rifle, this one is an SRS99. Sniper rifles are designed to take out target with a single shot from long distances. With this one I can take out my target from over 3 kilometers"

Hitomi was shocked. That was a distance of two miles. She couldn't wait to see each one in action but knew that if the civilian council, elders, or Sasuke got their hands on these weapons, there'll be no telling what would happen.

"These are amazing Aniki, but I suggest keeping them away from that prick Sasuke-teme. Ever since the massacre, the civilians spoiled him like a baby. Even his own mom threw him out."

"Well you don't have to worry. My revolver's the only gun I carry with me, the rest are just for show. Also each gun has a seal that only allows me and my family to use them so their safe."

Hitomi left a little while later, leaving Naruto to finish cleaning each weapon and sealing them up before drifting off to sleep.

Haku awoke early the next day and helped Tsunami make breakfast while everyone slowly woke up one by one. Noticing that Naruto wasn't around, the young ice user excused herself to go awaken the blond. Opening the door to see if he was still asleep she poked her head inside and gasped.

Naruto stood in the center with only his camouflage pants but that was it. The rest of his body was exposed to the world. His back was perfectly toned like an athletic swimmer and was completely covered by a tattoo of a cross with a pair of angel wings behind it. But what surprised her was that both of Naruto's arms were completely metallic. Hideous scars covered the skin of where the arms connected to his body at the shoulders.

Haku didn't come out of her trance until Naruto finished getting dressed and snapped his fingers in her face. Coming back to reality Haku was about to ask what happened when Naruto spoke first.

"I was injured awhile back and long story short, had some improvements. I will tell you about it one day but for now let's go eat."

After putting a simple Genjutsu on his arms, Naruto and Haku headed downstairs only to find one Sasuke Uchiha blocking their way.

"Dobe, give me all of your weapons!" Was the first thing Sasuke said the moment he saw them.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. I want those weapons you had on the bridge." Sasuke's eyes traveled to Haku. "And I also want you."

Haku shivered in disgust and felt she needed to take a cold shower as Sasuke's eyes roamed her body. "What makes you think you'll have me Uchiha?"

"Simple, I'm an Uchiha an elite in the village and I can have anything I want and I want you. With your bloodline the Uchiha clan will rise to greatness again. So how about it?"

Haku's brow twitches as she felt the urge to castrate the Uchiha prick until she takes a deep breath and calms down. "Listen here _Uchiha_. I don't care if you're an elite or even the Hokage, I will never be your personal baby factory and if you try and make me I will end your life as a male." Haku said with venom in her voice while Sasuke had a look of rage on his face.

"Listen here woman. You WILL be mine weather you want to or not and if you refuse, the council will make you mine. As the last male Uchiha in Konoha I can have any woman I WANT!" He yelled the last words as he made a grab for Haku only for Naruto to grab him by the throat and pin him to the wall. The next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto had the tip of his revolver pressed firmly against his left eye.

"Listen here you piece of shit! Haku-chan is not some prize for you to claim. So listen and listen well. If you much as lay one finger on her I will blow your brains out like I did Gato." Sasuke was seething as Naruto and Haku walked away. _'How dare he threatens me. ME, an Uchiha elite. I'll show the dope that I'm superior then I'll take that ice bitch.' _Sasuke thought as he took out a kunai and rushed towards the blonds unguarded back.

**-BOOM- **

The sound of Naruto's revolver echoed throughout the house as a bullet grazed Sasuke's cheek, stopping him dead in his tracks. The emo prince shivered as blood trailed down his cheek. The last thing he saw was Naruto's fist colliding with his face as he dropped to the ground.

Not a minute later Kiba and Hitomi arrived to see an unconscious Sasuke on the ground, smoke rising from the barrel of Naruto's revolver, and irritated looks from Naruto and Haku.

Hitomi was the first to break the silence. "Let me guess, Mr. high-and-mighty here tried to claim Haku and your weapons."

Naruto nodded. "How did you know?"

"Cause that prick tried to do the same thing to Hitomi-chan." Kiba snarled.

"Explain."

"Well back during the academy Sasuke had always hounded me to be his. Saying I should be honored to become 'an Uchiha whore'. He also made demands to Tou-san to give him access to our families jutsu. I always manage to beat him off but last year…" A look of disgust swept across her face and a blush of embarrassment come to her cheeks. "Last year he caught me off guard and…and…"

Naruto had a good guess of what happened and tighten his grip on the revolver as he desperately wanted to shoot the Uchiha's brains out. His curiosity was raised when Kiba wrapped an arm around his younger sister who snuggle into him and smiled.

"Are you two a couple?"

At the question the two teens blushed but confirmed his suspicion as they held hands as Kiba began. "We are. I was nearby when Sasuke had Hitomi-chan and stopped him before anything could happen. Since then me and Hitomi-chan have been together."

Naruto's smile never left as he gave them his best wishes 'and a painful end to Kiba should he break Hitomi's heart' as the four went downstairs for breakfast.

Almost three weeks after the liberation of Nami no Kuni the bridge had finally been completed with the help of Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers. Naruto had also contributed by making two dozen **Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clones) **to speed up production.

During the days they were together the twin siblings talked about their lives. Hitomi was amazed at the wonders her brother told her of the outside world and had to admit while the elemental country had some of those wonders; they were nowhere near as advanced.

As the group left for Konoha, one of the villagers who came to see them off suddenly spoke up. "So anyone got any names for the bridge?"

"How about The Super Amazing Tazuna Bridge since It was my idea after all!" Tazuna said laughing while everyone else had large sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

Tanzu continued to laugh until Tsunami slapped him behind the head to shut him up and said. "I have a better idea, I think we should call it, The Great Naruto Bridge, in honor of the boy who saved our country and gave us back our freedom." Everyone quickly agreed to the name as their hero headed home.

A few days later the group of 9 Konoha nin, 3 Kiri missing-nin, 1 bloodline user, and 1 cyborg continued their journey to Konoha. As they neared the gates they were suddenly stopped when a squad of Anbu appeared before them with their swords drawn.

"Kakashi Hakate, Kurenai Yuhi, explain now why you have three missing-nin of Kiri and two unknowns in your company." Said the Anbu captain.

Kakashi stepped forward as he addressed the captain. "On our joint mission together with team 8 we encountered these five who wish to join the village. Rest assured that they will not cause any trouble."

"The Anbu captain looked at the five ninja as he gaze lingered on Naruto's armored form before ording his men to stand down. "Very well Kakashi they may enter but if any of them cause any trouble at all you will be held responsible." The captain said while Kakashi eyed smiled and nodded before leading the group into the village and towards the Hokage Tower.

-Hokage's office-

Minato Namikaze sighed as he just finished a batch of paperwork before proceeding to the next batch. Picking up a document he saw that it was a request from the civilian council.

_Request to have Sasuke Uchiha and Hitomi Namikaze engaged in marriage. __**DENIED**_

_Request to have Sasuke Uchiha be made Chunin and apprentices of Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. __**DENIED**_

_Request to have Sasuke Uchiha full access to the Hokage's vault and Clans personal jutsu. __**DENIED**_

_Request to give civilian council control over Konoha's Anbu. __**DENIED DENIED DENIED**_

"THAT IS IT!" Minato screamed as he performed a fire jutsu that rendered the rest of the civilians idiotic requests to ashes.

"ANBU!" Instantly four Anbu appeared before Minato. "Inform those idiot civilians on the council that if they send me any more request to make that Uchiha bastard happy or to give them power over my ninja I will have them executed! NOW!"

The Anbu left as quickly as they came as Minato leaned back against his seat and rubbed his temples while a sigh escaped his lips.

A minute later the door opened revealing his beautiful wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. After 16 years of marriage Kushina still looked the same as the day he married her, but now she was even more beautiful since she was 7 months pregnant with their third child.

Kushina put two bento boxes on his desk before sitting on her husband's lap (a task made difficult with her bulging stomach) and giving him a passionate kiss. When it ended she noticed the tired and irritating look in her husband's eyes and quickly guessed why.

"Civilian council causing trouble again?"

A nod confirmed her suspicion. "I swear Kushina-koi, I've taken almost all of their power and they still think they run this village. If they don't stop soon I'll…" Minato was cut off when he felt a nudge against his hand that was without a doubt their baby kicking. Kushina giggled as Minato expression soften and spoke. "The baby say forget about them for now Koi, right now let's eat."

Minato nodded but before the happy couple could enjoy their meal the door suddenly burst open to reveal Hitomi as she raced to embrace her parents.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!"

"Hello Hime." Minato said to his little princess as the others came in shortly after. Seeing five unknowns with three of them being missing-nin, Minato went into Hokage mode.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, I see that your mission was a success. But tell me, why are there three missing-nin and two unknowns in your company?"

At the question Kurenai took charge in answering. "Hokage-sama, on our mission to Nami no Kuni we encounter Zabuza Momochi, the Kirigakure no Kijin and the demon brothers. During the mission Kakashi made a deal with Zabuza that if we were to beat him in battle he would join us as a Konoha shinobi. He lost and on his word he has agreed to join us along with the demon brothers and his adopted daughter Haku Momochi who is of the Yuki clan of Kiri."

Minato looked at the four with a calculating eye. A shinobi with the Hyoton bloodline, the demon brothers, and Kirigakure no Kijin would be a great asset to the village and since there weren't any problems between Konoha and Kiri he decided to accept them. The civilian council and elders however would be a pain since they would no doubt demand that them to train Sasuke and have Haku be made a breeding stock but he would put them in their place.

"Well I see no problem with you four joining but tell me Haku have you ever been registered as a ninja?"

The ice user shook her head. "Very well we can get you settled in the village right away. As for you Zabuza because of your status, you and the demon brothers will be put on one month probation with Anbu monitoring you daily."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Zabuza said as the others nodded.

"And don't worry about housing. There is currently a vacant two-story house in the shinobi district that you can move in to."

With that everyone except for Naruto and Hitomi left as Minato turned to the armored figure. "As for you stranger, I don't suppose you can give us your name."

"You know my name. You and your wife gave it to me on the day of my birth."

This earned confused looks from both husband and wife until their eyes slowly widen at the meaning and realization behind the armored figures words.

"Naruto-chan…" Kushina said as the helmet came off revealing a mop of spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes that matched her husband's. But on his face were six whisker marks, three for each cheek.

"Hai, it's me…Kaa-san."

Kushina stared at her son that she hadn't seen since the day of his birth. Finally she rushed towards her son, franticly clinging to him as she cried on his shoulder say "Naruto-chan" and "My baby" as she held him.

"Minato slowly walked over to his son as he placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a teary smile.

"Welcome back son."

* * *

**Whats up people I'm back, ok maybe not so much but I still alive and kicking. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter of Blood Fox. My labtop is still being repaired but they told me it won't be long now.**

**Now onto another rant. Its seems that Kishimoto has decided to kill Tsunade. TSUNADE of all people. If you read the latest chapter then some of you will say that her Creation Rebirth and Urna Technique will pull her through but that was a stab right from Sasunoo's sword. And even if the techniques do heal her they will shorten her lifespan a hell of a lot more than it already is.**

**Also congratulations to Vandenbz since he was the closest to the answer. Yes the secret weapon is a Rail Gun like the one you get in MG4. (Throws a giant cookie on Vandenbz that crushes him) **

**Ok I'm done. See ya next time.**


End file.
